User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: AS2 Ep. 8 (Results
Welcome my Top 4 All Stars, tonight you will all be receiving critiques and in the end, TWO of you will be eliminated. Now without further adieu, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...Alaska Thunderfuck Nicholas: I am really surprised by your performance tonight as well as your performance this entire competition. You came in strong and right from the get-go you redeemed yourself and really improved and showed us that you're a worthy all star. Same goes for your verse, the jokes were great, but the flow was a bit off. Your look isn't my favorite and the photo doesn't do it justice, but either way, I'm still really proud of your overall performance this entire competition. Next up...April Carrión Nicholas: Your verse had a really good flow and everything worked really well. I liked that you stayed true to yourself and threw shade at everyone else. Your look was great as well. It really represents you as an all star and I love to see that. Overall, I'm really proud of your run and you've worked really hard and I applaud you for it. Next up...Kim Kardashian Nicholas: You slayed tonight, what else is new! Your verse was pure GOLD! The jokes you threw in where really funny and I liked that you made more fun of yourself than you did to everyone else, because that was kinda of a re-occurring thing tonight and in past performances, but you decided to change it up and it still worked. Some could say, the sex jokes are getting kind of old, but I felt like tonight was the tonight for you to go all out with them and you really did. And there's a lot to be said about the fact that you touched on other things as well. I loved your look, and it was probably my favorite look tonight. Overall, tonight was a strong way to finish! Last up...Naomi Smalls Nicholas: Firstly, I really loved your look, but the same can't be said about your verse. It was a little messy and there were too many chunks of the original left in the final product. It was CLUNKY. The flow was also off and there were syllables missing and it might have been just 1 or 2, but it really makes a difference. Overall, I loved your look, but I think your verse lacked and it might be due to your level of motivation towards the end of this competition. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Judging from your performances tonight as well as your overall performance throughout this competition...I've made my decision. The Top 2 All Stars are.. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Alaska Thunderfuck - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - AND - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - April Carrión - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - AND - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - AND - Kim Kardashian - Condragulations my dears. We are having a Top 3 and all three of you will all be facing the final showdown! Naomi Smallls As it is written so it shall be done... You are and will always be an all star Now...sashay away! Alaska Thunderfuck, April Carrión, Kim Kardashian THREE top all stars stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and become Wiki's Next Drag All Star The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Very Best Drag. You have 24 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Category:Blog posts